Amplifiers are employed in many applications. In particular, operational amplifiers are often utilized to amplify voltages. These operational amplifiers, though, may have oscillations in the output gate voltages, and, as can be seen in FIG. 1, these oscillations result in a pop or click. Over the years, however, several designs have been developed to combat pop or click. Some examples of these circuits are U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2003/0067350; European Patent No. 0862265; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,436,588; 5,491,437; 5,798,673; 5,963,093; 6,292,057; 6,798,285; 7,030,699; 7,227,413; 7,088,182; and 7,382,187.